The Secrets We Keep
by Elegant Solution
Summary: NaomiTravis, NaomiDerek.  Lyrics by Chris Issack.  Naomi thought she had moved past him, but she hadn't.  She had a life with Travis now and one little mistake results in a huge consequence.


_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

Naomi had thought she moved past the incident that had occurred four years ago and more importantly the one that had happened seven years ago. It was a mistake. She had made a huge mistake. She truly believed she had moved past Derek Webb and that if she ever saw him again, her blood would boil and she'd want to spit in his face. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. One look into those dark blue eyes made her fall victim to him again.

She and Beau had long parted ways, shortly after Derek's confession. She needed to slowly let go of her past. Travis had found her in the library, in one of the far dark corners, black streaks down her pale cheeks. All she had known about the guy was that he had made beautiful art using her pictures. She took one look into those blue eyes and realized just how much kindness a person could possess. He was everything that Beau and Derek weren't and that was what she needed.

It had been a simple encounter with Derek a few months ago. She was in a situation that she could have just brushed by without a second thought; instead she had to fall under his spell again.

"Naomi Preston," Derek smirked, leaning against the book case, shutting the book he had been looking at.

Naomi felt her heart stop for a beat and tucked a curly blonde lock behind her ear.

"Derek," she pushed through her angry, twisted lips.

"Well look at you, still beautiful, still cold, still a bitch," he smirked.

"Fuck you," she spat, pulling her black coat tighter around her frame.

"Ah, now that's an idea I like," Derek said, his dark eyes sparkling as he walked closer to her.

It was like she was in a state of paralysis except for her legs slowly moving as he backed her up against the book case. The book store was quiet and almost deserted and she started to curse herself for walking to the back of it. His strong hand grabbed her wrist and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"Naomi, I know that you still want me. I know you still think of me after all these years and you imagine my hands moving up your thighs and my fingers pressing against your opening," he whispered into her ear before flicking his tongue across the lobe.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you_

"Travis!" Naomi cried out as her hips bucked.

His face was buried in her thick, golden curls as he gripped her hips. He was good at pleasing her, but there was still something lacking when they made love. He had passion for her, he had love for he, he had the desire, but there was something missing. Something she could never put her finger on until the day Derek had her pushed up against the book shelf.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

It wasn't rape, not this time. This time she had wanted it to happen. He was right, god damn him, he was right. She still thought about him from time to time. She imagined him sometimes when Travis was making love to her. There were times when she wanted to beg Travis to be faster and rougher with her, but she didn't know how. It felt dirty to want that, it felt dirty to be doing this with Derek now.

"My golden goddess," Derek whispered as their lips crushed together and her hips bucked to meet his groin.

She rolled them gently allowing him to sink even deeper into her, his tip hitting just the right spot. His thumb brushed against her rib cage hidden under her dress and she trembled. His other hand cupped her cheek and his thumb bumped against her pink lips. She took it between her teeth before sucking and the salty taste of his flesh filled her up. She bit down on the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out as she came and he released into her with a violent thrust. And with that he was gone.

She didn't expect such dire consequences. She didn't expect the find herself without a period for two months, she didn't expect to find her head buried in the toilet every morning at ten o'clock sharp and she certainly didn't expect to find the pregnancy test positive.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered under her breath.

_I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

"Oh Travis, look, she's perfect," Naomi smiled as she held the newborn baby girl in her arms that had Derek's eyes.

Those were eyes that would haunt her soul forever. She couldn't hate her daughter, it wasn't her fault. As far as Travis was concerned, Amy was his and Naomi would never tell him or Amy differently.

"She looks like you," Travis smiled, gently stroking Amy's tiny hand and she gripped his finger tightly.

"Look, she knows her daddy," Naomi beamed.

Travis laughed lightly.

"She really does," he smiled taking his camera out of the bag and snapping the perfect mother and daughter moment.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

Five year old Amy let out a loud squeal as the swing swung high into the air. Naomi smiled. The little girl got brave enough to let go of the chains and jump into the crisp, fall air. She landed shakily on her legs and ended up toppling onto her bottom.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Travis asked, scooping her up and holding her on his hip, brushing off some of the leaves that had stuck to her clothing.

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine, I just fell," she smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder, her blonde curls spilling down.

Naomi smiled as she watched them and didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Aw, well isn't this the perfect family," Derek said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Jesus, Derek, do you have some sort of radar that can find me at the oddest moments?" she asked him.

"I was taking a walk in the park with my wife and I wanted to say hi, you know for old times sakes," he replied.

"You're married?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am, for three years now, she's right over there," Derek smiled, nodding in the direction of the lake.

Her eyes followed his gaze and saw a pretty blonde woman holding the hands of a two year old boy as they walked around the lake together.

"What's her name? And his?" she asked.

"Her name is Brittany and that gorgeous little boy is named Luke," he smiled.

"Congratulations," Naomi told him.

"Congrats to you too, you and Travis made a beautiful daughter," Derek told her.

It was Naomi's turn to smirk now. It was her turn for revenge.

"She's yours Derek. Consider us even now, you asshole," she growled at him before getting up.

He grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"You are still a cold, bitch, Naomi. You think we're so different, but we aren't. You are just as bad as me," he growled, shoving her back and stormed off to be with his own wife and son.

Naomi stood in the doorway as she watched Travis put Amy to bed. He adored that little girl. He was currently telling her a bed time story and she was at that age where she wanted to interrupt with her own thoughts.

"Daddy, no, the fairies wouldn't do that," Amy told him.

"They wouldn't? Why?" he asked curiously, smiling down at her.

"Because daddy they are too small and they couldn't lift up a cat," she giggled.

"Yes, but they are magical and can do unimaginable things," Travis replied.

He continued on with the story and a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

"I need to tell you something," Naomi told him softly as her hands slid over his chest.

"What baby?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're going to hate me and I won't blame you, but you should know. Amy isn't yours, she's Derek's," Naomi said, readying herself for the backlash.

There was a long pause.

"I'm not stupid, Naomi. I've known she was his the moment you held her in your arms. I'll never forget those eyes," Travis replied.

"I don't understand…why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked.

Travis shrugged.

"Because I love her and I'm used to getting whatever mess Derek leaves behind."

_Nobody loves no one_.


End file.
